


Duet

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lullabies, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Iroh helps his sister-in-law to soothe his nephew.





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Iroh coos despite the persistent shrieking coming from his nephew. Ursa rejects wet nurses and offers to wake with the baby. Feeding him from her breast and rocking him back to sleep is a gift she refuses to relinquish. 

“I know a song,” he murmurs. “But it works best with a partner.” 

Her smile is nearly lost as she ducks her head. 

“Ozai refuses lullabies and songs as his children will learn to self-soothe.” 

His smile tightens, but he reaches out to pet his nephew’s thick hair. 

“There is no reason to have a babe continue crying. Sing with me.”


End file.
